is it possible ?
by 1Dlovver
Summary: due to Chase's past he has become cold and soulless and everyone is afraid of him,on a school trip he mets Bree that doesn't seem to be scared at all and he might just change because of her and will it lead to something more but is it possible..Brase
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys 1Dlovver here...so this is my second Brase story and it's different from the other one and also this is my first songfic.**

**I actually came up with this story when I was a way on my trip to Spain.**** Hope you guys will like my story. I might add some song lyrics in some chapters.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Lab Rats Chase and Bree wouldn't be siblings and they would be a couple. **

chapter 1: Man down

Chase's P.O.V

I was walking down the school hallway towards my locker and I was starting to think that for ones I've been early,well mostly because I didn't have as many eyes on me as I'm used to,due to my reputation. Usually when I walk in everybody's attention goes to me, they glare at me,whisper to each other at the same time as they step aside because of the fear they have for me. I just walk my trying to be a normal student here which I'll never be again. And now you might be wondering why things are like this..

**_*flashback* _**

well it all started two years ago when I had this girlfriend named Janelle that I had been dating for like 6 months, and I was actually happy to have a girl like her,but we had a problem..her ex-boyfriend Ethan that didn't approve our relationship,he was really annoying and didn't leave us alone. One day I'd had enough and I warned him, I told him that if he didn't stop bugging us he would regret it and after that he stopped. Or so I thought until one night on my way home in the dark three guys jumped me it was Ethan and two of his friends,I was being abused they threw me around ,punched me,kicked me,threw things at me, and yelled things at me and they didn't stop until I passed out,they left me laying on the street almost bathing in my own blood.

Days later I woke up in a hospital and everything on my body hurt as hell, I had scares and bruises everywhere and I probably lost a lot of blood cuz I had some sort of *cable*attached to my right arm.

A month later I was feeling better and I was so mad at Ethan that I decided to show him not to mess with night when I knew his parents weren't home I knocked on the door to his house, he opened and I started to yell at him but he didn't care at all so I took my arm and put it around his neck with a hard grip I then pressed his back against me and took out a knife and placed it in front of him.I kept yelling while he tried to escape my grip but it was to strong..suddenly I felt how he got all tense and started to breathe heavily,he then fell to the ground and blood started to spread over the floor it wasn't until then I realized what I had done.I threw away the knife and looked at the bloody hand I had been holding the knife in I then looked at my T-shirt an saw that it was blood on it too.I started to panic I ran my *clean*hand through my hair and kept repeating "what have I done?" "I just stabbed him!"

Minutes later I heard a car parking outside,it was his parents.I panicked even more I ran in to the first room I saw it was probably Ethan's,I opened the window and was about to jump when they walked in,I hid in his closet and I heard his mom cry out "MY SON, MY SON IS DEAD"I sneaked out of the closet and jumped out the window and started to run.

When I got home I walked up to my bed room and locked the door, I sat on my bed shaking,breathing heavily and I felt tears streaming down my cheek and I could hear Ethan's mom scram like an echo in my head.

Next day I told my mom I wasn't feeling well.I walked down to the kitchen and my mom was making breakfast when she asked "Chase honey, have you seen on of the sharp knife I keep in this box?" I nervously answered "I-I don't know..eh I didn't even know you kept them there" but I was thinking "oh I know..the on that's covered with blood because I accidentally stabbed Ethan with it"

l got back to school and I was doing fine and just trying to forget until the day they caught me..it came two police officers that wanted me to go with was then everything started the whispering,glaring,fear and even romurs.

Since I was only 14 the judge decided to but me in juvenille for one year which is some sort of jail for teens and I had never seen my mom so sad and disappointed as those two years that past.

When I got back to school again Janelle broke up with me,I didn't have any friends anymore and literarily everybody was afraid of me.I tied to go back to normal but since my life was already over I started hanging with the wrong people,doing bad stuff and with time passing I stopped feeling bad about the things I did,I was cold and soulless to everyone and just ignored everything...cause I had become a _criminal_.

* * *

In class the teacher told us that we were going to do a school trip to a museum. We were divided in groups of two and as soon as the teacher sat up the paper with the groups on the wall, I bet everyone prayed so they wouldn't come with me. I looked at the paper and saw that I was paired up with some girl named Bree that I don't even know who it bell rang and I walked out of class.

On my way out of school I see a familiar person standing outside .It's Adam. Probably the only friend I have the only problem with this friend is that he is just like me,no good for the community. Our friendship started with a club full of thief's,dealers and other criminals, I met Adam there and since I was new he convinced me to join his gang and stupid as I am I said yes and now I'm in bigger trouble.I was trained to do different stuff and soon I became a favorite and now I've been in the gang for a while and we became friend since we were they youngest in there...

" Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask

" Boss heard about your little trip to the museum and wants you to get him a souvenir back if you know what I mean"

I roll my eyes and say "eh...okay what kind of thing does he want?"

" you know something that's worth money"

"I'll see what I find" I say walking away...

**A/N: hope you guys liked the first chapter **

**all I can say is that I had a good time writing it and I'm working on chapter 2 **

**review,favorite,follow :) **


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: a painting to remind me

Chase's P.O.V

After a 2 hour long bus ride we finally got to the the teacher was handing out papers and explaining for like the fifth time what we were doing here, is started to look after something worthy enough to take with he stopped talking everybody started to look for their partners, me on the other hand just stood there waiting for my partner to find a brunette walked up to me,she was wearing black skinny jeans with white converse a white tank top with Lil Wayne on it and a grey hoodie. She raised her eyebrow and said

"you're Chase right?" I nodded in response and she gave me a smile " we should get started... by the way I'm Bree" she said walking.I was really surprised by the way she talked to me without being afraid she even smiled at me which made me wonder "are you new at school?" I ask. "no..I've been there as long as you " she answered " then why are you even talking to me?" she stopped walking and turned to face me " you mean I should be scared of you" I raised my eyebrow and she said " I don't take rumors that seriously,besides I don't really care as long as you don't do something to me" I grinned. I couldn't help but feel kinda glad that someone besides Adam and my mom talked to me,we continued walking and during the time we didn't talk I kept looking for something to give Boss,I didn't realize Bree had stopped walking until I bumped into her and my chest hit her shoulder she giggled and I blushed slightly, I looked at the painting she was looking at and it brought back bad painting was of a young women sitting in a corner of a gray and empty room,one of the women's feet were chained to the wall and she looked weak and like she didn't have a soul left,she looked empty just like the room she was sitting in and from the wall behind her you could see her shadow but it wasn't her it was some sort of monster that was taking peoples life's away.I backed a few steps until I hit a wall with my back I slide down it and sit down,I rested my arm on my knee that I had taken up to my chest and placed my hand on my forehead almost covering my eyes and I felt a tear stream down my cheek and I was kinda relieved that we were the only two in the room ...

Bree's P.O.V

I was looking at the strange painting when I suddenly felt Chase wasn't beside me anymore,I turned around to look for him when I saw him sitting against the wall with his face buried in his hands.I walked up to him and sat beside him,I don't think he noticed me until I put my hand on his shoulder and said " Chase what's wrong" he turned away from me and wiped of the tear,he stood up turned to me again and he was about to say something when I stood up cut him of and gave him a hug and he hugged me back instantly..

Chase's P.O.V

She hugged me and after a while I let go and she asked again "Chase what's wrong" I looked at her and sighed then I said " it's the painting..." she looked at the painting and then back at me "the painting? wha-... " I cut her of by yelling " yes...it reminds me of what I did and what a horrible person I am "

"Chase calm down...can you tell me what happened "she said tapping my shoulder. We heard people coming our way and she took my hand and whispered "come with me"

I followed her and she took me outside the building and we climbed up to the roof and you could see the most of the city from were we were sat down looking at the view when she said "so ready to tell my what happened ?"

"fine!" I said and started to tell her, I was surprised that I trusted her enough to tell even if I just met her. I could see her eyes widened while I was telling her. I finished and she said " wow...all of that because of a threat,but how do you stand being so alone"

"well you don't...but you just got to suck it up and go one" I said, she was quiet for a while and then she smiled and said "well you wont have to do it anymore!" I raised my eyebrow "huh..?"

" you know what, you aren't as bad as everybody says you are...and I'll be your new friend " I kept glaring at her expecting it to be a joke but suddenly I smiled and she giggled,it was silent again but I broke it by saying "so...since we are friends now..shouldn't I get to know some stuff about you?"

"yea you're right..."

We were having a good time getting to know her cause I did everything to not talk about me. After a while Bree said "I'm hungry what time is it?" I looked at the time on my phone "shit..the bus" we climbed down from the roof and started to run but when we got there the bus was already gone. "oh man..now what "

"well we could go to the mall and eat pizza" she nodded and started to walk when I remembered "I just have to go and get something I forgot in there" I said pointing at the museum "okay but hurry I'm starving"

I walked in again and headed to a room were I remembered seeing things made of gold,I looked around to see were the cameras were. When I found some spots the camera couldn't reach I quickly took out a pair of gloves that Adam gave to me for this kind of business, I put a glove on,took out a paperclip and opened the lock to the glass box. I carefully took out some of the things and replaced them with some fake ones that I had taken from the souvenir shop.I locked the box and ran,this took about 2 minutes just because I was trained to work fast and when I got out I started to walk to the mall fast.

When we got there we ordered pizza and Bree must of been really hungry cause she was eating like she hadn't been eating for a while.I took a bite from my pizza,I was really glad inside to finally have a friend I could talk to or see 24/7 if I wanted to even if I have a hard time letting someone in I for some reason didn't want this person to leave my side, well I had Adam too but I only saw him once in a while and it was mostly when I went to the club which didn't happen so often anymore.I stared at her for a while but she was so concentrated on her food that she didn't even noticed.I looked out through the window and saw to police men walk by,I quickly ducked and hid under the table pretending to be looking for something in my noticed and said "what are you doing?"

"eh..you know...eh..I thought I heard my phone ring" I said nervously and when I didn't get up from my position she whispered

"you do know the cops are gone and that they are not searching for you" I sat up again and finished my food.

I got home ,walked into my room and laid down on my bed thinking about today but I was so tired it didn't last very long and I needed the rest if I was going to get through school and going to the club tomorrow...

**A/N:Hope you guys liked it and are ready for chapter three... **

**I know I said this was going to be a songfic, where every chapter was going to have it's on song. but I have changed a little and you will see songs on the chapters once in a while... **

**review and let me know what you think about it so far :)**

**favorite,follow :) **


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3-the things a real friend do for you

Chase's P.O.V

Walking into school was as fun as usual (note sarcasm)my morning hadn't started out so well and it just got worse by the I got to my locker there were two guys standing in front of it,I rolled my eyes "move" they gave me a look and continued talking "well didn't I tell you to move" I say with irritation, on of them turned to me and said "yea,so...are you going to kill us now" and that was it for me, I grabbed on of the guys by the collar and pressed him up against the that moment Bree walked by and said "Chase" I kept looking at the guy

"not now Bree" she then took my arm and yelled

"Chase,no,stop it" but I didn't care about what she was saying,I was about to punch him in the face when Bree yelled

"please Chase..stop..you're better than this" I let go of the guy,she stood in front of me " and you two-" she said pointing at them "don't even belong in this hallway..so leave or I will let him do whatever he was doing to you" they looked at both of us "whatever" one of them said walking away.

She then turned to me and asked "what was that all about?" I opened my locker "they were standing in the way" she laughed slightly "really,you were going to bet the crap out of them just because they were standing in the way?"

"pfft...NO" she raised her eyebrow "..maybe.." she but her hand on her hip still looking at me " okay..yes and if you put it that way it does sound kind of stupid "

"well class is staring soon..which classes are you going to?"

"first period: english,second:math,third:Biology fourth:spanish then lunch fifth:gym class and then we have the day of" just then the bell rang

"well then,I'll see you in third,fourth,fifth period and lunch" she smiled and walked away

"maybe.." I mumbled walking the other direction

fourth period was just weird. I sat down in the back row, with Bree following close behind, which was kind of annoying since I wasn't used to someone being so near. Anyways, class started and there was this chick that was checking me out. I was trying to ignore her and after a while I though she had stopped, boy was I wrong. I was doing some spanish exercises with Bree when the chick from before came up to me,she was wearing some short and tight clothes that just made her look like a slut,but I'll admit I was kind of liking the view. She sat on my lap and started to plant small kisses on my neck while Bree and I exchanged a confused look,she then moved up to my lips and started kissing them roughly. Sitting there thinking letting her enter my mouth was a good idea,I did as she wanted me to, but as soon as I did I was regretting it cause she was literally eating my face up. From the corner of my eye I saw how Bree was staring at us with a disgusted expression. When the teacher came back to the classroom she said "what's going on here?" the chick quickly stood up "nothing" then went back to her seat, the teacher turned to me and gave me a look

"what? don't look at me! she was the one that jumped at me" I said in defense while Bree nodded in agreement.

The rest of the day went by really quick and I was soon on my way out of school. I wasn't really in the mood to do errands, but I had to

" hey Chase...wanna hang ?" a girls voice asked me, I stopped walking "no Bree...I don't have time" I replied kind of rudely even if I didn't mean to. She ran up in front of me"why not?" she asked curiously,and that's when I figured out she was the kind that didn't take a _no_ for an answer. "well...because...because I have to help my mom" I lied hoping she would buy it,but I realized she didn' for me my phone rang,I quickly answer. It was Adam.

"hey,Chase were are you?"

"on my way out of school,why?"

were are the things you were supposed to give boss?" Adam yelled in a tone so even Bree heard, she then pretended to look at here phone but I could see she was trying to hear.I quickly had to signalize Adam to shut up..

"hey, remember the code,to the red box? you were eavesdropping when that girl gave it to me..you know the neighbor that lives right beside me?" and if Adam remembered what the different things stands for, he would figure out my messenger

(code red,eardropping girl right beside me.)

"okay,thanks anyway,see you later" with that I hung up and walked away.

Bree's P.O.V

I didn't know why,but I wasn't believing anything of what he was the fact that his attitude had changed since yesterday only made me more curious of what he was doing.I decided to follow him. I started to follow him but I kept my distance so he wouldn't notice me,several times he turned around to see if someone was there but I managed to hide,I mean you don't play hide and seek with your brother for nothing. Soon after walking up for some stairs I realize we're standing on a bridge, he then jumped down from the edge of the bridge and walked under it.I quickly ran down to were he had landed.I walked after him and it was really hard to see in the dark,he stopped in front of a door he knock four times then paused for five seconds and knocked four times again.

A man opened the door, Chase then took his middle and index finger and showed them to the man he then took the two fingers and but them on the left side of his chest,he took the fingers up in the air again and lifted up his pinky while the tips from the thumb and ring finger were pressed against each other forming an O ,the man let him in and closed the door.I took out a black hoodie from my bag and put it on. While I was walking towards the door I took up the hood to cover my hair and a bit of my face.I did as Chase had done before,I showed the fingers to the man and he let me in easily.

Inside there was a club, I walked around for a bit checking the place out when someone threw a knife that hit the wall an inch away from were I was standing.I rolled my eyes,took the knife and threw it back without even looking hit two glasses and the middle of a poster. The man who threw the knife walked up to me and said

" you're good..wanna see who's best at throwing knifes"

I raised my eyebrow " why not..."

Everyone gathered around us and we started and lets just say for being the second time I throw knifes I was beating him pretty we were done a women walked up to me and said " you're really good at this" I smiled slightly " hey...you should challenge hazel eyes" a voice in the crowd shouted "yea..." I hesitated

Chase's P.O.V

"so what did you want..a statue?" he opened his mouth to say something when I cut him off "you know what..don't answer that...you should be glad I even brought something"

"yea it's fine this time but next mission I'm sending tall boy here with you" he said pointing at Adam "now get out" he yelled

We walked out from his office into the club again. When we walked out we saw everyone gathered around watching and I sat done by the bar when someone shouted "hey hazel eyes! we got you a new challenger"

I turned around to see a woman coming towards me " come on you have to challenge the heart stabber" I gave Adam a confused look "heart stabber?" I asked

"yea,new and really good" the woman pointed out

I stood up from my chair and walked over to the crowd,I stopped in the middle.I watched how the person threw the knife and hit the was something with that person, seemed so familiar to me,when person was done everybody clapped and the person removed the hood,reveling both hair and I saw who it was my eyes widened

'what the hell,BREE! what was she doing here' I saw how her eyes widened to when she saw me.I quickly pretended like nothing.

"so,ready to challenge me" I ask with a grin

"bring it on,hazel eyes" she said with a cocky voice

After throwing several times it was a tie, but after Bree missed I won. As soon as everyone had gone back to what they were doing before, I took Bree's hand and led her to the exit and walked out of there.

"Bree what the hell are you doing here"I asked

"oh you know just hanging" she said .I gave her a serious look and she said "fine..I got curious and I wanted to know where you were going so I followed you" she told me like it was nothing serious.

With anger in my voice I said "why would you do that? you know it's not always safe to be around me"

" eh,you lied to me " she looked away for a second then looked back and sighed " I don't know I got worried" she said looking down at her shoes

I just glared at her,wanting to say something but just not finding the right words. I took her chin in my hand and carefully lifted it up so she would look at me again.

"Chase what is this?" she ask me

"huh..?" was the only thing that escaped my mouth

"yea..the day we met at the museum you were this boy that didn't care about showing his emotions" she paused then said "But then in school you became this rude guy that wants to beat others up,ending up in the principals office and making out with slutty girls..."

"I'm really sorry for lying to you and I know I'm not the easiest person to be around but I really want and need you around me,I just don't really know how to show it or do it" I tell her in a serious tone. She gave me a worm smile but it didn't last long because then we heard the police.

"shit! if the police find me this close to the club I screwed! " I say running my hand through my hair

Bree thought for a second " I know.." she took my hand " just follow my lead. I held it and started walking beside they got closer she leaned her head against my shoulder

"what are you doing? " I whispered

"the police wouldn't want to interrupt a couple would they?" she whispered back with a grin

I laughed slightly, I also blushed a little but I didn't know why.

When they were passing by,they were about to turn their heads to look at us when Bree grabbed me by the collar and pressed her lips against mine and gave me a soft soft kiss. The kiss lasted about 10 seconds, we we slowly let go we looked into each others eyes

"well that was close" she said starting to walk again. The rest of the way home it was an awkward silence,when we were going to go our separate ways I broke the silence by saying " well..thanks for saving my butt" she laughed and said "well that's what friends do" she then gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked away. I stood there on the street for a while holding my hand against the cheek she had kissed me on, and I had this feeling,that I just couldn't describe...mostly because I think I've never felt this way before...

**A/N: well there was chapter three, hope you guys liked it. I'm really sorry for not updating but I was working on my other stories. I'll try to post a little sooner. **

**review,favorite,follow :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- feelings you can't describe or show

Chase's P.O.V

I looked around the class room,everyone was reading their books, well then it was does that were texting with their phone hidden behind the book and some of them were very obvious and I was amazed that the teacher hadn't noticed. Seeing that she didn't care I put my book down,I didn't feel like reading so instead I looked out the window,´ _I wonder what Bree's doing?_' I thought. This last weeks I've been thinking about her a lot and when she's with me I can't help but glare at her like an idiot. An other thing I've been thinking about is the kiss she gave me,it wasn't like the kiss the girl in my spanish class gave me cause honestly that one was just rough and disgusting,but Bree's kiss was soft and her lips tasted like strawberry from the I guess lipgloss she was wearing. The bell wakes me up from my day dreaming, I take my books and walk out of the classroom. I stood by my locker and was kind of bored. Then I saw her,the brunette that have made my life better since she walked into it, I got this sudden rush and just wanted to run up to her but she was talking to some other guy. Seeing the guy so near her made me kind of mad, I just wanted to go there and do something to show the guy that she wasn't Chase? he's just talking to her,why was I over reacting?it's not like we had something going on? was I jealous?...

"hey Chase..Chase..Chase!" I shook my head only to see her waving at me

"huh..oh hi Bree"

"yea...I was hoping we could hang out today cause my brother is having his nerdy friends over to have a marathon of their favorite movie"

"YES!...eh I-I mean yes we could hang" I said Awkwardly

"great! then I'll wait by your locker after school since I finish 15 minutes earlier" she informed me then the bell rang, she gave me a kiss on the cheek and left to her next class.I couldn't help but touch were her lips had been. Oh no,there's that feeling again,man I wish it could just go away.

* * *

Bree's P.O.V

The final bell rang and I almost ran out of class.I walked straight to my locker and trow my books in,since it was friday and I had already done my homework I just took my bag and closed it.I looked at the time and Chase had about 10 minutes left to finish his class,so I walked over to his locker only to see he was already there. He was busy taking out the stuff from his locker so I snuck up behind him and put my hands for his eyes so he couldn't see anything. "guess who..." I whispered in his ear

"hm...weirdo Wendy?" he teased, I hit him on the arm playfully "no,weirdo Wendy wouldn't do that, she doesn't even like you that way" he looked at me with a grin. _Wait I said that out loud?_

"you're early,your class doesn't finish for another 10 minutes" I point out trying to change the subject

"let's just say that I convinced my math teacher that she had more important stuff to do" he told me with a grin.

I just rolled my eyes at him "let's go", he followed me out of the school

"so,what do you wanna do?" he asked walking after me

"I was hoping we could go to the mall..." I told him even if I knew he didn't like being there, but the answer he gave me surprised me

"no it's fine...we could go to the mall if you want" he replied with a smile

I glared at him with wide eyes "are you feeling alright?" I ask touching his forehead

"yes...now lets go before I change my mind" he said good so he was still in there.

When we got to the mall we walked in silence for a while until he broke it

"wanna know something impressive?" he questioned

"yea,sure" I replied

"I've stayed out of trouble for almost two weeks now" he told me with a smile that sowed that he was kind of impressed himself

"wow,that is impressive..I'm proud of you Chase" I smiled and took his hand in mine,in the beginning I could feel that he tensed up but soon he relaxed and we were walking trough the mall holding hands.I didn't mind walking around like that.

"now that we're here..I'm buying some new clothes" he said dragging me into a store of menswear. We separated and looked around for a while,I picked out three shirts and a pair of black jeans that I thought would look really good on him, one was a white polo shirt with a navy blue collar the other one was a green and black plaid shirt and the third was a plain blue T-shirt. I walked over to him and gave him the clothes, he took them and the once he had chosen and went to the fitting room. I stood there waiting for him to come out and show he finally came out he was wearing one of the shirts I'd chosen,he looked really good in it so I gave him a thumbs a couple of more thumbs up and some thumbs down he was finally done.

"hey,want me to return the things you don't want?" I asked

"yea,sure just take the once on the left side" he answered.I removed the "curtain" a little to reach the stuff and was kind of amazed of what I saw...Chase was shirtless so you could see his perfect abs,okay I knew he was well trained but not this.I couldn't help but stare as I bite my lip,he must've noticed I was glaring cause with a grin he said "like what you see?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and said "maybe, maybe not" I winked and walked away.

* * *

We walked into Chase's house and I followed him into the living room.

"hey honey" a woman said she looked at him then at me then back to him

"who's your friend ?" she asked him

"I'm Bree" I said smiling as I walked up in front of Chase to take her hand

"So you are the girl my son always talks about" she said taking my hand and I could feel myself blush a little. We sat down on the couch and talked with her for a while and his mom and I got along really well. Chase then showed me his room which was extremely big just like the rest of the house and then I found his huge closet which I helped him organize,cause it looked like a war had been going on.

Later we had dinner with his mom and the food tasted really good but I was mostly amazed by the way we had a normal conversation while eating. At my place we would never have a nice meal like that,we would probably be eating by ourselves or just my brother and I or if we all for once sat together we would probably end up arguing about something that often involves me because apparently I get in trouble easily.

We watched a movie then It was time for me to head home or else my family would start to worry even if they knew were i was. When I was about to leave Chase's mom stopped me "Bree...you doing anything special next weekend?" she asked

I thought for a second before answering "no,I don't have anything planed..why?"

" well I'm going on a business trip, so I thought, if you didn't have any plans you could stay here and keep Chase company " wow I'd only been there for a couple of hours and she already trusted me enough to let me stay._Why not? I mean I was having a better time there than at my own , a weekend with only Chase doesn't sound bad at all._I thought to myself

"yea,sure that would be fun" I said she just nodded at me,I waved at them then walked out the door.

* * *

Chase's P.O.V

"Chase..CHASE!" Adam yelled and once again I found myself drifting away to Breelandia and someone waving me to come back to reality and actually this is starting to annoy me.

"huh,what?"

he just rolled his eyes at me "you haven't been listening at all have you"

I just sat there with nothing to say

he leaned back on his chair,crossed his arms over his chest "anyways what were you thinking about?" he asked

"eh..nothing special" I lie but he saw right through me

"you were thinking about someone weren't ya?" he said with a grin

"pfft,no,why would I be thinking about her?"

"you do realize you just busted yourself ,right?"

"fine,I was thinking about Bree"

"Bree?the girl who sneaked into the club?"

"yea,it's just that lately I've been feeling different around her"

"okay..sense when have you been feeling this way?"

"think it started when she saved us from the police she kissed me so they wouldn't recognize me"

"wait she kissed you?"

I just nodded

"you like her"

I laugh "no I don't"

"okay let's try this then" he puts his elbows on the table and lean against it "tell me what you like about Bree"

"well I like a lot of things about her.." Adam looked at me with an I'm waiting look " I like her confidence,humor,her honesty,the way she laughs and that I can talk with her about anything" Adam looked at me "that's all?" he asked

"I also like her smile that is enough to cheer you up when you're down,when she looks you in the eyes and you can't help but stare back into does kind brown eyes of hers , the way her hair falls back perfectly and I like the kisses she gives me on the cheek because it feels like she cares about me and not even Janelle could make me feel the way I feel around Bree"

"dude if you think about it, it's crystal clear that you like her" he told me

"dude,if you got payed every time you said a stupidity...you would be rich"

"ha-ha very funny,Chase can't you just admit that you like her or at least have some sort of interest in her"

"fine!" I said kind of annoyed

" good,now you have to tell her cause she basically likes you too"

"how do you know that? "

"Chase,buddy,if she just wanted to be friends she wouldn't go around holding your hand, giving you kisses and spend so much time with you"

"wait you saw that?why didn't I noticed you?"

" to busy with your lady" he said with a grin

"you sneaky bastard" I said crossing my arms over my chest

I looked out the window and I was already trying to come up with a good way to tell her or at least figure out if Adam was right about her liking me back. Well at least I had five days to come up with something before she was "moving" in with me.

**A/N: Okay first of all I just want to say that I am really really sorry for not updating, but I have a reason: I started to write this chapter around Easter but then something happened to my computer and I had to leave it in for repair which took about three and a half week. But now it's fixed! I have already started on chapter five and I'll post it next weekend(earliest) or beginning of next week. Once again I am sorry. **

**R&R :) **


End file.
